


No Longer Nobody

by skylar_organa_solo



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Reader is a Mechanic, and a volunteer, around the base, meets reader, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_organa_solo/pseuds/skylar_organa_solo
Summary: “But hey, you fixed it! I didn’t catch your name, what is it?”“Y/N L/N,” you answered, shaking his hand. You noticed how rough his hands were, but you didn’t mind.“Well, pleasure to meet you, Y/N L/N. The name’s Poe Dameron.”





	No Longer Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Currently writing this fic... not sure how it will go! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed!

Nobody. That’s who you were. Well, you were Y/N L/N. So, pretty much nobody. You cleaned out some X-Wings often enough and from time to time you even volunteered in the cantina, but hey, your contribution wasn’t huge. 

Not like Poe Dameron’s. He was pretty much the heart and soul of the Resistance, and he stole hearts too. That smile could probably stop the war in itself. _Yeah, probably not_. The First Order; not so lenient in comparison to the Resistance.

-

The Resistance had been your home for a little over a year now, and although things had been tough: leaving your parents and sibling behind on Espirion; adjusting to a busy lifestyle rather than a peaceful one, you didn’t regret your decision.

Joining the Resistance was something you and your mother strongly disagreed on. Your father was proud that you’d chosen to join them, as Alder-Espirions were in your blood, and he had great admiration for General Organa.

Your mother, however, was terrified she’d never see you again. At least, in one piece.

“You cannot go! Tell her, John! This isn’t a discussion! I will not see my baby in the midst of a war.”

Just a few days later you were clinging to her like a wet t-shirt, but you knew this was what you wanted, what you had to do.

-

So now, you were in the cockpit of an X-Wing, rewiring a few faulty controls with so much concentration your tongue was poking out between your lips. Mechanics was your strong suit, something you’d been good at ever since you were a child, and now was no exception.

You’d just finished fixing it up, and with a smile on your face you wiped your brow and began putting your tools back in the box.

“Wow, you’ve done a great job!” A loud voice came out of nowhere and scared you enough to drop all of your tools as you clambered out of the cockpit. You bent down quickly to pick them up just as the individual did, resulting in your head colliding with theirs with a solid _thunk_.

“Ah, Kriff,” you said, pressing the heel of your hand to your aching forehead.

“I’m so sorry!” the loud voice began to ramble apologetically, scooping your tools into the box before offering you a hand and helping you up.

“I’m such a klutz, I apologise. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry abou-“ you began, but your words seem to stop when you looked up.

In front of you was none other than Poe _kriffing_ Dameron, looking concerned and incredibly hot.

“Are you sure?” he asked, rubbing his forehead whilst looking mildly sheepish. “Because my heads pretty sore right now, and I’m sure yours is too,” he grinned. _That grin_.

You smiled nervously, “yeah, fine. I promise, okay?”

He held his hands up in a mock surrender. “Okay, okay. I believe you. Thanks for fixing my baby though,” he said, patting his X-Wing and stroking his hand over the metal exterior.

“No problem, she’s a beauty,” you replied, observing the ship with slightly less enthusiasm as him. Because he was clearly in love with the thing. “The controls should be working fine now, no more jittering. I also noticed the targeting console was flickering slightly so I fixed that too,”

“Really? Thanks a bunch, I’ve been meaning to mention that, you know, to get it fixed, but I forgot,” he scratched the back of his head before that grin reappeared. “But hey, you fixed it! I didn’t catch your name, what is it?”

“Y/N L/N,” you answered, shaking his hand. You noticed how rough his hands were, but you didn’t mind.

“Well, pleasure to meet you, Y/N L/N. The name’s Poe Dameron.”

“I know.” This was an answer you immediately regretted, especially with how quick you answered it. Even more so as his grin turned into a smirk and your face turned redder than a Sith’s saber.

“I’d better go, I have a shift in the cantina in 10,” you said quickly, picking up your tool box.

“You work in the cantina too? Busy girl,” he looked interested, tucking his right hand in his flight suit pocket. You noticed how it was grubby, stained with oil. That made you want to smile for some reason.

“I volunteer, in my spare time. Do what I can to help,” you shrugged and smiled, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

He lifted his free hand and pointed a finger at you, wagging it slightly. “We need more people like you here,” his eyes were on yours, kind and warm. “Thanks again, for fixing her up,”

You smiled at him and waved as you and your toolbox left to visit your quarters quickly before your shift. As you walked, you could feel a pair of eyes burning into your back, and for some reason, you couldn’t stop smiling.

-

You entered your quarters quickly, placed your toolbox on your desk, cracking your knuckles and stretching before tying your loose hair into a ponytail.

You checked your timetable. _Cantina shift, 11:30_. Breakfast clean-up, this was going to be a long one. Lunch clean-up wasn’t so bad, some people were too busy too eat in the afternoon, but _everybody_ had breakfast. Meaning a lot of dishes to clean.

You groaned slightly and took a deep breath, preparing yourself for the non-stop scrubbing and hands smelling like dish soap for the rest of the week.

-

As you walked to the cantina, you heard your name.

“Y/N, Y/N! Slow down girl, holy Kriff!” Jaina shouted, breathing heavily as she caught up to you. “How quick do you want to walk?” she moaned.

Jaina was your best friend on the base. You had met her on the first day, when she was _supposed_ to show you around, but instead just told you who was the hottest and most importantly, the single ones around the base. You spent the first week getting lost in corridors and hallways until you finally figured it out, no thanks to her. Nevertheless, the two of you bonded in many ways, so she was easily forgiven, and quickly became your favourite on the base.

“Cleaning up after breakfast, is there anything worse?” she moaned, sighing loudly and dramatically, the typical Jaina way. “At least we’re together though,” she smiled and linked her arm through yours, stepping in time with you.

“Please, no chewing my ear off this time, okay? Especially not about that pilot from the blue squadron. What’s his name again?”

“Snap!” she squealed, her voice so high pitched you winced slightly as you entered the cantina.

“What is that awful shrieking? Jaina! Y/N! Don’t just stand there! I need these dishes and trays scrubbed clean as soon as possible!” the Cook ordered, rushing around the cantina collecting trays.

You and Jaina rolled your eyes in unison and proceeded to the kitchen.

-

Greeted by a mile-high stack of trays and dishes, you sighed and rolled up your sleeves, soon getting elbow deep in the hot water, washing the trays thoroughly.

Luckily, Jaina was stood with you. Unluckily, she was feeling extra chatty today.

“You know, I think Snap is a super nice guy. He was talking to me about the other pilots too, and half of them are single!” She nudged you with her elbow at this. “Although I’m pretty sure some are married to their X-Wings,” she said, scrubbing harshly at a tray that was covered in grey gloop, or as the Cook called it: oatmeal.

“I’ll say! Poe Dameron’s eyes practically melted when he looked at his,” you chuckled.

“When were you talking to Poe Dameron?” she had stopped scrubbing momentarily to look at you curiously.

“I told you, I was fixing up an X-Wing today, remember? Do you ever listen?”

She scoffed and went back to her vigorous scrubbing. “Yeah, of course I do - but you didn’t mention that it was him!”

"I didn't think that was important," you replied with a shrug of your shoulders.

You saw Jaina shake her head slightly from the corner of your eye, and you knew what was coming.

"He could be a potential for you, Y/N! You and Poe, me and Snap, a double date! How cute would that be?" she said wistfully.

You splashed her with hot dirty water until she snapped out of her day dream and squealed. The two of you finished up and simultaneously sighed, drying your wet hands and walking out of the cantina.

-

Jaina sniffed her hands and pulled a face.

"My hands are going to reek like dishes for the rest of my life!" she complained.

"Hey, you never know. Snap might have a thing for girl who smell like dish soap," you teased, receiving 2 strongly smelling hands being rubbed in your face until all you could smell was soap.

"Isn't that Dameron?" Jaina paused and stared over at a group of pilots stood in the hangar, loud and laughing at a story one of them was telling. You were too far away to hear it, but the laughter was thundering.

As if he had heard Jaina, Poe's eyes caught yours from his group, and he practically lit up. He waved at you and beckoned you over.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Jaina hissed, pushing you forward a little too hard, causing you to trip and fall onto your hands and knees.


End file.
